The acupuncture medicine is an important part of the Chinese traditional medicine, and is also an important treatment manner of the Chinese traditional therapy, and its most notable feature is that a therapeutic effect can be achieved by simply stimulating specific acupoints of a human body without oral administration of medicine.
During an acupuncture treatment, an acupuncturist needs to apply acupuncture needles to corresponding acupoints of a patient one by one. But after an acupuncture needle is applied into the body for a period of time, the effect will be significantly reduced, and in this case it is further required the acupuncturist to come to waken the needle for the patient, that is, the needle is entwisted, and it is considered that the needle is wakened when the patient has responses such as numbness. This operation is time-consuming, if there are many patients, the doctor cannot take care of all patients at the same time, resulting in relatively low efficiency.